familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Theodore Roosevelt Lattin (1901-1980)
Theodore Roosevelt Lattin (1901-1980) aka Teddy Lattin. He was a Free and Accepted Mason. He lived in Cuba from 1909 to 1915. He was a radioman in the US Navy. He worked for Bell Telephone Company. (b. August 31, 1901, Farmingdale, Nassau County, Long Island, New York, 11735, USA - d. November 1980, Bronx, Bronx County, New York, 10465, USA) Social Security Number 060019663. Parents *Jarvis Andrew Lattin (1853-1941) *Mary Jane Puckett (1854-1927) Birth Teddy was born in 1901 in Farmingdale, Nassau County, Long Island. Siblings *Mary Esther Lattin (1875-1895) who was born on Iowa and later married Richard Arlington Brush (1874-1944) *Catherine Lavinia Lattin (1878-1964) who married Richard Arlington Brush (1874-1944) as his second wife, after her sister died *Julia Ann Lattin (1880-1960) who married Alfred William Poole (1881-1959) *William Henry Lattin (1882) who died as an infant *Myrtle Adelia Lattin (1884-1970) who married Charles Haley Williams (1884-1960) after they met in Cuba *Deluth Andrew Lattin (1886-1887) who died as an infant *Jennie Alice Lattin (1888-1958) who married Charles Henry Pilkington (1887-1956) *Charles A. Lattin (1890-1891) who died as an infant *Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) who married Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) after they met in Cuba *Frederick E. Lattin (1894) who died as an infant *Effie Jeanette Lattin (1895-1989) who married Josiah Barnes Pomeroy (1882-1956) after they met in Cuba; *Dewey Ernest Lattin I (1898-1985) who lived in Cuba from 1909 to 1915 and married Elizabeth Henry (1903-1987) Isle of Pines, Cuba The family moved to the Isle of Pines in Cuba around 1909 and he returned to the US in 1914. Marriage On June 16, 1929 he married Bertha Christina Nelson (1905-1980) in the Bronx, and many photographs of the wedding are extant. Their marriage was certificate "4492". Memories about Theodore Lattin *Harold Lawrence McPheeters (1923- ) said: "Teddy worked in The New York Telephone Company and would call long distance all the time, to keep in touch with family members. He would say he was testing the telephone lines. He went to Russia when he was in the Navy during WWI. He took many pictures of the families and when he showed me the pictures he said that most of the people were dead from the Revolution." *Warren Raymond Nelson (1944- ) said: "He worked for the Telephone Company in New York and would take me to baseball games. He lived on Sea Island City and smoked a pipe and cigars. He was a quiet guy who liked to work in his garden and work on his car." *Geraldine Marie Winblad (1928- ) said: "He was a sweet man. We visited him at Philbert Beach in the Bronx. We used to go to the dances at his Masonic Lodge." *Leonard Andrew Lattin I (1925- ) said: "Teddy was a high ranking Mason. He worked for Bell Telephone and always wore a suit to work. His Christmas tree had blue bulbs on it." *Harold Lawrence McPheeters (1923- ) wrote on April 14, 2012: Uncle Ted Lattin was a very friendly and likeable person. Although he was Mom's Uncle, she was older than him, but he kept in touch with the family on Long Island. He and Bertha lived in a home on the north shore of Long Island Sound near one of the bridges to Long Island where they raised their daughter, Joan. They would come by on rather frequent trips to visit Grandma Kate and Aunt Julie and other family members and often stop by our house in Garden City. For several years he worked for the "Long Lines" of the Telephone Company and would periodically 'test the lines' by connecting Julie, Kate, Aunt Myrtle and Aunt Eva and other family members from both coasts for a 'group chat.' Ted had served in the Army sic during WW I in Russia just after the War when Russians were suffering badly. He had some frightening photos taken there with families clustered around tables outside and simply starving to death and awaiting death that I recall him showing us a couple times. It was that situaton that set them up for Communism. I had not seen him or any of his family in many years while I was in college, the Army, Navy,,and residency, but then I made contact with Joe Nicolich and his family in nearby Franklin Square, LI. and found that she was very close to Joan and her family. When Mom, died, both of them came to the visitation for Mom at the funeral home. After that I had more contacst with Joan, but none since Ted died and then Joan. Death He died in November of 1980 and was buried in Powell Cemetery in Farmingdale. Images Image:Winblad Lattin 1920 circa.jpg|1915-1920 circa, most likely in Bronx, New York Image:Lattin-Theodore 1925circa.gif|Theodore Roosevelt Lattin (1901-1980) circa 1920-1925 Image:Lattin Nelson wedding 06d.jpg|Nelson and Lattin wedding in 1929 in the Bronx Image:Lattin Nelson wedding 07s.jpg|Nelson and Lattin wedding in 1929 in the Bronx Image:Lattin Nelson wedding 02s.jpg|Nelson and Lattin wedding in 1929 in the Bronx Image:Lattin-Theodore 07.gif|Theodore Roosevelt Lattin (1901-1980) circa 1935-1940 Image:8386973 1077064056.gif|Theodore Roosevelt Lattin (1901-1980) and siblings in 1954 Ancestors Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Freemasons Category: People from the Isle of Pines, Cuba